


The Time Titus Woke up with a Cold

by stellacanta



Series: draucor weekend 2k20 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: "You’re sick Titus! Anyone with a brain would have called in and had someone take over when they’re ill.” Titus stared at him blankly as if he wasn’t sure what him not feeling well had to do with anything. “Except for you, you asshole, you’d work yourself into an early grave even if your body was doing its best to get you to stop.”
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Series: draucor weekend 2k20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Draucor Weekend 2020





	The Time Titus Woke up with a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Draucor weekend day 2 prompts - Cor taking care of a sick Titus, "So hang on, let me get this straight", morning

Titus woke up with a sore throat and a nose that seemed to be filled with mucus. He groaned and looked at alarm clock, almost tripping over his feet when he noticed he had overslept by a good hour. He should have been at Glaive headquarters almost half an hour ago, at this point morning drills would have started and everyone would be wondering where he was.

He cursed as he willed sluggish limbs to move and his head to start throbbing. Somehow, in the process of grabbing pants, he had managed to trip and that was how Cor found him when he wandered into the room. “And what did you think you were doing heading out of bed?” Titus shot his partner an annoyed glare before grabbing more clothing for him to change to.

Cor, for some odd reason, wasn’t content to let him get changed and instead bodily dragged him back into bed. “Is that necessary, I was going to get up and get ready for work?”

“You mean work that’s already started?” Cor gestured towards the clock.

Titus scowled. He knew that he was late, but Cor didn’t have to rub it in like that. Although- he looked at the clock thoughtfully. He and Cor usually got up around the same time anyway. Shouldn’t Cor have woken him up when he overslept his alarm? Not only that, but what was the man doing at home right now? “Shouldn’t you be at work too?” Cor just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as if to ask what he was implying. “So hang on, let me get this straight, for some reason _you_ let me oversleep this morning and aren’t at work right now and that’s because-“

“-you’re sick Titus! Anyone with a brain would have called in and had someone take over when they’re ill.” Titus stared at him blankly as if he wasn’t sure what him not feeling well had to do with anything. “Except for you, you asshole, you’d work yourself into an early grave even if your body was doing its best to get you to stop.”

Titus cleared his throat that triggered a coughing fit. He felt Cor reach over to soothingly pat his back. “I- the glaives, if I’m not there-“

“-I already called in for you and instructed Lazarus to take over. I’ve also called ahead to the citadel and I trust Monica to take over for me since I have a sick husband to take care of.” Titus looked up at Cor mournfully. “Now get back under those covers and I’ll get you something warm to sip on. Best cure for colds is warm soup and plenty of rest, doctor’s orders.”

Titus grumbled about overbearing marshals that wouldn’t let their poor, hardworking husbands do their jobs, but got under the covers nonetheless. Arguing with Cor was useless when he was in this state, and a bit of rest didn’t sound so bad right about now. He drifted off to sleep before he knew it.


End file.
